Here With Me
by apol
Summary: Whooo!!!! Another HEERO and RELENA sap!!!!! Please read!!! Don't also forget to review!!


here with me

Hello people! *waves* I'm back even though I am frustrated with my school work. *sigh* Anyway, please do enjoy the fic...

Standard Disclamier Applies

Here With Me

"I'm tired."

Heero Yuy's prussian blue eyes was filled with concern as he looked back to his pregnant wife. They have been walking aimlessly around the new city. Finally, he found a small alley and walked towards it. He laid the newspapers on the floor and sat down, placing two big bags beside him and helping his wife sit down between his legs. His wife leaned on him and closed her eyes while Heero stroked her tummy and laid his head on her head. As continued to stroke her swollen belly, he silently brought some memories back to his head...

His parents died when he was only ten years old due to an airplane crash. Since he could not take care of himself yet, he was brought into the custody of an orphanage. They furnished everything he needs and placed him in good schools. In his college years, he was always a scholar for his high grades. When he graduated, he was absorbed by a huge company for they were pleased at his excellent grade. It is also where he met Relena.

That's when his love life started. At first he started dating her but then his love grew for this woman. He wanted something deeper, that's when he asked her hand in marriage. The wedding was not that grand but it was meaningful for the couple. The company gave them a house. Heero's gift to his wife was a honeymoon to Hawaii. He saved his money as much as he can just to grant his wife's greatest dream.

After a few weeks, Relena concieved their first child. Heero was extremely happy that he pampered her so much, treated her as if she is the baby. Every month, he would bring her to the doctor to have an ultrasound and see the growing baby inside her. Finally, he's going to have a family of his own.

One sunny day, loud explosions were heard in the city. A war once again broke out after 50 years, destroying everything in the city. Heero quickly packed all the clothes and money he could get and grabbed his wife to a much safer place.

Heero opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping wife. He gently kissed her hair and looked around to find a place for her to rest. At the far end of the street was a dead end. There were also used plywoods and some dirty blankets.

"Honey, wake up."

Relena opened her sleepy eyes. "Are we going to walk again?" 

Heero pointed at what he saw. "Look, I can make something out of those things. Can you still walk over there?"

Relena nodded and both of them stood up. As Heero reached it, he made a small shelter. He placed the blankets on the ground and helped his Relena lie down. Heero removed his jacket and placed it under Relena's head as a pillow.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am." Relena smiled at her husband lovingly. Heero stroked her tummy. "He's fine too."

"She's fine." Heero corrected her with a smile on his lips. "I'm going to leave you for awhile. I just have to buy food for us, ok?"

Relena nodded and went back to sleep. Heero kissed her lightly on her forehead and left.

***************

A week has passed and Heero still couldn't find a job. They were in a small city wherein jobs were not alsways available. Heero looked at his wallet and sighed. He entered his 'house' with a brown bag with two small loafs and two small cartons of milk. Relena smiled at the sight of him.

"He is kicking!"

Heero quickly placed his hand over her belly and felt his child kick. This made his hope renew, knowing that they will survive this suffering.

A young man was sitting inside his limousine. He was totally frustrated that he could not find a person that he could really trust in helping him in his business. He opened the window to look closer at the small city, the wind softly playing in his blonde hair. 

"Master Quatre, are you alright?"

Quatre continued looking outside and observed the playing children and the laughing group of men and women which made him jealous. He may be the president of the Winner MicroSystems, third of the largest company in the whole world but he would sometimes wish he had a normal life. He closed his eyes. _God, do a miracle. Could you please show me someone whom I could really trust? I don't care whoever that is as long as he is an honest person._ He opened his eyes. A man, whose clothes are rugged with unruly chocolate brown hair appeared on a corner, holding a brown paper bag. 

"Driver, STOP!"

***************

"Papa!" A small girl's squeal could be heard almost around the mansion. Her small bare feet could be heard against the marble floor as she ran towards her main objective. She finally saw it and embraced one of his legs. Large hands lifted her up and embraced her tightly.

"How are you little girl?"

"I'm fine dada!"

"Heero."

His prussian blue eyes settled at the woman standing at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly walked towards him and kissed him. It has been almost two years when Quatre Winner helped the couple. Quatre has appointed Heero as the vice president when he saw his skills which impressed him greatly and thanks to him, the company's profit increased.

"What are you thinking?" Relena stared at her husband's eyes that she always fell in love with.

"About the past. I'm so glad that I can finally give my two girls everything that you both need and want." He hugged his two girls.

"Heero, material things are not important. All that matters to me is you and Helena."

Heero looked at Helena then to Relena. A big grin appeared on his face. "Yes you're right." He bagan tickling them both and carried them upstairs. _As long as they're here with me, my life will always be complete..._

__

I think this is a bad fic. I tried to make Heero and Relena poor beacause they're always rich...

heero: BAKA! *runs towards the author with a samurai* 

eeeekkkk!! * author runs*

kenshin: give me back my sword!

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have reviewed so that I won't have to guess. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
